La noche enque Sheldon no podía dormir
by lorcanina
Summary: es una traducción de sheldon s sleepless night, original de Vnoid. sheldon no podía dejar de pensar enla mujer de la habitación de a lado, por loque tuvo que tomar medidas d rasticas. Traducción autorizada!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!!! Quiero comentarles que no hace mucho empece a ver la serie The BIg bang theory y me gust mucho...hace poco decidi buscar, casi como instinto, fanfics sobre ella..y sobre todo con la pareja sheldon y Penny, a m en lo personal me gusta mucho esa pareja y como s que en la serie al parecer jam s iba a suceder, pues decidi buscar en mi portal de fanfics favoritos...y oh! sorpresa, me encuentro con que todos, o la mayria de los fics que hay son con esa pareja precisamente...casi todos son en ingles, hay muy pocos en espa ol..pero los que lei en espa ol son muy buenos, son fieles a los personajes..me encantaron todos "24 de Septiembre" es un encanto de historia, me gust mucho, "simple biolog a" muy bien contada, les recomiendo mucho "la hip tesis cooper" y " Qu dolor de cabeza!" Como dije los fics en espa ol son pocos..y no tiene mucho que lei unos fics en ingles de esta pareja...y una historia en particular me gust mucho...sobre todo porque sheldon se da cuenta de lo que siente por Penny y ella no sabe c mo reaccionar ante las nuevas acciones que toma sheldon, pues es bien conocido que Sheldon es indiferente a cualquier tipo de relaciones personales. Ell fic se titula Sheldon's Sleepless Night y es una historia original de una gran colaboradora de Vnoid, y ella me ha dado permiso de hacer una traducci n al espa ol de su historia, para a adir una m s y que todos podamos disfrutar de esta historia peculiar. Espero que esta historia les guste...igualcomo me gust a mi. ASi que sin m sin más que decir...les dejo el primer cap itulo de esta historia.

Sheldon's Sleepless Night

Sheldon no podia dormir. Estaba tumbado en la cama como un fara n en un sarc fago, la espalda y las piernas rectas con los dedos apuntando al techo, entonces escuchó;

escuchó el silencio entrar en la sala. Entonces pasó; la oyó subir a la cama, besar a Leonard y abrazarlo apasionadamente, mientras él intentaba desentrañar las emociones caóticas que empezaban a surgir en él yq ue no entedía el por qué , pero encontró que el proceso era casi imposible. No sabía la fórmula, había demasiadas incógnitas en las ecuaciones, al final dió un suspiro y salió de la cama,

se dirigió a su equipo. No se tranquilizó hasta encender su ordenador,sin embargo, la brillante luz azul de su lap le molestaba un poco. Empezó a hurgar en torno a algunos de sus sitios favoritos, pero al final se dio cuenta de que era inútil, no podía concentrarse en nada más que en el recuerdo de un tatuaje en la suave piel de cierta rubia.

Con un suspiro apagó su lap y fue a la sala a sentarse en su lugar de costumbre.

" Qué hay de malo en mi ?" dijo, dirigiéndose a los fantasmas invisibles que lo atormentaban.

"Sheldon?"

Penny le miraba desde la cocina, llevaba puestosólo un vestido de noche. Su mente volaba, no entendia lo que el físico decía, acaso era ésta una de las bromas bazinga propias de Sheldon?

" Estás bien?" preguntó

"No. Creo que no. "Sheldon respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Al verlo, Penny acortó la distancia entre ellos,sheldon notó que el vestido que llevaba puesto apenas ocultaba las curvas de su cuerpo. El rostro de Penny mostró preocupación por el físico al sentarse junto a él.

"Oh, cariño, qué pasa?"

Sheldon la miró con ojos suplicantes.

" Canta " Soft Kitty "."

" 'soft kitty' es sólo cuando est ás enfermo." contestó Penny con una sonrisa.

"sufrir de amor es una especie de enfermedad". Dijo volviendo su rostro a Penny quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

"Yo ... me tengo que ir." Penny se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a alejarse.

"Penny, espera."

Se detuvo, oyo a Sheldon levantarse del sofa y acercarse a ella vacilante.

"No estoy seguro de los procedimientos adecuados ... pero no puedo dormir, y creo que tu puedes ayudarme con eso ".

Se acercó un poco a ella, con una mano toco el brazo de Penny dándole vuelta para que le mirara. Sheldon se valanceaba nerviosamente tragando saliva. Penny estaba completamente inmovil, tan impresionada por las acciones de Sheldon que se sentía incapaz de moverse.

Sheldon se acercó más a su rostro, sintió que su aliento podía mezclarse con el suyo. Sheldon escuchó l su corazón cada vez más rápido, su rostro se volvía de color rosa hasta que su pensamiento racional se hacia cada vez más que imposible

Entonces, sus labios se encontraron, eran cáidos y suaves. Su mente estaba nublada, sólo podía concentrarse en los escalofríos que corrían su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

Estaban allí , lo que le parecía a Penny como una eternidad. Entonces se dio cuenta que Sheldon no sabía qué otra cosa hacer; no tenía idea de lo que se debe hacer a continuación, por lo que no hizo nada. Suavemente, Penny se alejó, sus mejillas se ruborizaron en la intimidad de aquel beso inocente.

Sheldon se enderezó, frunciendo los labios y sin decir más, se dirigió a su habitación, dejando sola a Penny.

* * *

Sheldon volvió a su cama a su posición de faraón y cerró los ojos, listo para dormir. Sin embargo, de nuevo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe

"Eso no ayuda en absoluto" dijo a la oscuridad.

COntinuar ....

Y bi en? esto ha sido el primer cap itulo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!!!! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta pequeña, pero interesante historia! de nuestra gran colaboradora Vnoid!ojalá y sigan leyendo y dejando su comentario que es muy valioso para mi...lo más preciado!!! yc laro, tambien deseo que les guste como a mí!jejeje!

Sheldon's Sleepless Night.

Capítulo 2.

Los rayos matutinos le perturbaron al despertar, la alarma de su reloj sonó a las 7:30 en punto, estiró el brazo para apagarla, Salió de la cama con sus acostumbrados movimientos controlados, sin hacer desorden alguno se levantó de su cama; por un momento, recordó lo ocurrido la noche pasada, no quería atravesar la puerta de su habitación, no quería ver a Leonard comer su desayuno con una sonrisa tonta después de tener sexo, pero lo más importante; esperaba que Penny no estuviera en la cocina con su pijama mostrando su delgada figura...sólo entonces fue que cayó en la cuenta de que sufría de algún tipo de situación social incómoda, frunció el seño mientras recorria las posibilidades de que efectivamente estaba envuelto en una circunstancia social poco probable y llegar a una solución aceptable, sinpensarlo dos veces fue en busca de su lap.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a Leonard desayunando cereal y recordó entonces por qué no había querido ir a la cocina. Respió profundamente para darse confianza y se acercó a la nevera en busca de los cereales en un intento por recuperar la normalidad.

"Buenos días Leonard, confío en que tu y Penny hayan dormido bien." dijó sintiendo que algo dentro de él le opría dentro, como sí un nano robot le hubiese golpeado el pecho desde adentro, afortunadamente Leonard no se dio cuenta de su incomodidad.

"Penny no se quedó anoche."

"Ah, sí ? Pero la oí llegar " un golpe más, esta vez habia sido la mentira, no estaba acostumbrado a ellas

"Sí, llegó y después se fue."

" te dijo por qué?" otra vez ese nano robot

"No sé Sheldon! Dijo que iría a tomar un poco de agua y luego salió corriendo sin poder dar una explicación decente! "

esta vez Sheldon no contesto, ya eran suficientes golpes de nano robot, y se creo u nsilencio entre los dos amigos que Sheldon rompió llenando un tazón de cereal alto en fibra.

"Hey Sheldon, estás comiendo cereal".

" Y?"

"Que hoy es día de tostadas francesas."

Sheldon miró incrédulamente su comida, Cómo pudo haber olvidado que hoy era el día de tostadas francesas?!! Trató de pensar en una buena excusa que decrile a Leonard, una mentira magistral para salvarse a sí mismo de ser interrogado más por su compañero de cuarto.

"Se me olvidó ."

"tu qué? Cómo se te pudo olvidar! Sheldon Qué pasa? Qué es tan importante que hizo olvidarte lo que te toca hoy para el desayuno? " Sheldonno pudo hacer nada mpas que abrir y cerrar su boca un par de veces al darse cuenta de lo absurdo de su excusa, sin embargo, su inteligencia le hizo recordar algo que aprendió en innumerables programas de televisión; no tenía que decir toda la verdad.

"No pude dormir anoche, no estoy pensando con toda mi capacidad."

"Bueno, tal vez, puedas dormir antes de ir a trabajar. Me tengo que ir ahora, el jefe hara una inspección y tengo que limpiar. Nos vemos después Sheldon, dulces sueños! "

dijo Leonard sonriendo y dejando sólo a Sheldon, reflexionando con su plato de cereal entre las manos. Desués de un rato avandonó su tazon de cereal y empezó a hacer tostadas francesas.

mientras, en el departamento de enfrente, Penny estaba haciendo tostadas francesas, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta caminó sin muchos anímos y miró a través de la mirilla de la puerta, para saber quién era, Leonard estaba allí, con su típico gesto de las manos enfrente mirando a su alrededor, Penny hizo una mueca, no quería hablar con él.

"Penny, sé que estás ahí ."

* Maldita sea! * dijo sin pensar cubriendose la boca.

"Oye, yo no sé lo que pasó anoche, pero no te lo reprocho ni nada. Estaré en casa m ás tarde y podemos hablar de ello ... o no ... o lo que quieras hacer ... te veré después, espero. " Vencido por su la torpeza, bajó las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

Penny lo observaba hasta que desapareció de su vista y volvi a la cocina. Se volcó a la tostada francesa y trató de pensar en cómo se sentía a cerca de la noche anterior. Sheldon la había besado y luego se fue, se sintió ofendida y molesta por el atrevimiento Sheldon, pero también sintió que había un brillo indescriptible en las acciones de Sheldon. Detrás de su fortaleza robótica exterior y a pesar de que carecía de la madurez social y emocional, podía llegar a ser muy tierno. Aunque besarlo era como besar a un miembro de la familia, era su amigo y el de su novio. Una parte de ella quería tener a Sheldon, tomarle de la mano y mostrarle que el mundo estaba lleno de emoción y pasion, decirle que esas cosas ya no deberían faltarle en su existencia.

Quería convertir a Pinocho en u niño de verdad.

Sheldon se quedó mirando el logotipo de google en su lap. Escribió varios y diferentes palabras clave pero no encontró nada que ayudaran en su situación. Nada ayudaba, todo loq ue encontraba eran historias de sexo y consejos sobre cómo robar la novia de los amigos, se frustró por no encontrar la respuesta.

¿Por qué no podía dormir?

¿Por qué pensó que el besar a Penny podría haberle ayudado?

¿Por qué no quería parar de besarle?

¡¡¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?!!!! El universo colapsaba.

Estaba tan inmerso en su confusión que no escuchó cuando llamaban a la puerta, hasta que gritaron su nombre, entonces reaccionó y fue a abrir la puerta, no pasaba por su mente en quién estuviese tocando, sin embargo, cuando abrió lapuerta, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Penny frente a él.

"Sheldon".

"Penny".

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un momento, sopesando las posibles consecuencias que vendrían después de su encuentro.

" Puedo entrar?"

"Supongo que ... Sí , por supuesto."

Juntos se dirigieron a la sala y se quedarón con torpeza en el centro de la habitación.

"Sheldon ... anoche ... por qué me besaste?"

Penny estiraban el cuello esperando una respuesta, larga, laboriosa y de dificil comprensión como era su costumbre, pero la esperaba, mientras estudiaba los gestos del físico, notóq ue el gesto de Sheldon se contrajo tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

"Yo no s ... Supongo que quería." Dijos evitando la mirada de Penny por unos segundos, estudió su cada rasgo de su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Sus ojos brillantes, su nariz pequeña, sus labios rosados. Siempre la había visto como su vecina, una actriz con un coeficiente intelectual de promedio medio, como la novia de su mejor a migo, pero nunca como una mujer.

La miró como Lois Lane a Superman. Gatúbela a Batman. Mary Jane a Spiderman. Penny notó el cambio sutil en la expresión de Sheldon, la miraba con una leve sonrisa en los labios y un gesto iingénuo, dio un paso más y tomólas manos de Sheldon entre las suyas, pero lo sintió rígido

"Sheldon esta bien, simplemente relajate."

"Cómo".

"Acércate".

Sheldon se acercó más a Penny y sintió sus brazos apretar su cintura. Sus rostros se acercarón más. Sheldon sintió su corazón y el de Penny latir más rápido, se escuchaban sincronizados y comenzó a relajarse, a explorar con sus manos las curvas de su cuerpo tirando de Penny más cerca.

Leonard llegaba a la puerta principal del edificio, se acomodaba su bolsa sobre el hombro y se dio cuenta de que olvidó tomar su llave de repuesto de la taza. Con un suspiro, volvió y corrió hasta su apartamento subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos...

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa!!! aquí les traigo el tercer apítulo de esta hsitoria!!! disfrutenlo!!!

Capítulo 3

Leonard subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su piso y recordó por qué se convirtió en un físico, no tenía que esforzarse físicamente, irónico. Llegó a la puerta y llamó.

"Hey Sheldon," llamó , "Olvide mi llave de repuesto, abre".

Hubo un sonido de roce que confundió a Leonard no mucho después de que Sheldon le abriera la puerta, miró a Leonard de una manera condescendiente.

" Por qué olvidaste tu llave?" preguntó

"Se me olvidó bien!"

" Y si hubiese un incendio? Qué pasa si dejases encendida la estufa? No es que tenga que ocurrir necesariamente, yo podría comprobar que no sea así cada mañana, pero el principio del fundamento est ahí ".

" Y? a ti Se te olvidó comer tostadas francesas! "

Sheldon torció su cabeza hacia arriba en el reconocimiento de la contra argumentación razonable de su compañero de cuarto.

"Buen punto. Ok, aquí está la llave ".

Le tendió la llave en la mano.

"Gracias Sheldon, pero la próxima vez no creo que el interrogatorio sea necesario."

"No estoy tan seguro de eso, no será necesario cuando te acuerdas de tu llave."

Leonard suspiró y dijo con un toque sarcástico en su voz "Goodbye Sheldon!" Se dio vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras.

* * *

Sheldon cerró la puerta tras Leonard y se mostró satisfecho al escuchar el clic de la puerta cerrada y ver tras ella a Penny mirandole angustiada, Suspiró y trató de encontrar una metáfora para describir cómo se sentía; como un león defendiendo su territorio.

Cuando abrió la puerta sintió una oleada de hostilidad hacia su compañero de cuarto.

Es a partir de esta emoción que Sheldon dió lugar a uno de sus descubrimientos y de algún modo a la comprensión de los sentimientos que lo habían atormentado en las últimas horas.

Quería a Penny para él y no cerca de Leonard, sin embargo debía aprender el ritual de apareamieno que durante tanto tiempo le habia desconcertado; dicha danza era todo un misterio, pero él era un hombre de ciencia y, finalmente, encontraría cómo aprender los pasos.

* * *

Penny estaba sentada en el sofa con la cabeza entre sus manos, pensaba en lo cerca que estuvo de ser descubierta con Sheldon en una situación comprometedora, una cosa tan absurda como ésta podrían arruinar su relación con Leonar, tanto la de ella como la de Sheldon,si la hubiese encontrado con su mejor amigo, colega y compañero de habitación ..

. Penny no quería pensar en ello. Leonard haría cualquier cosa por ella, lo sabía; no quería romper su corazón por algo tan estúpido como coquetear con Sheldon.

Fue en este punto que Sheldon se volvió y miró a Penny. no dijo nada, no era necesario. Penny vio la ardiente mirada en sus ojos y la determinación en su rostro, se puso de pie y sacudió su cabeza.

"Sheldon, esto es un error".

El físico de alta estatura avanzó hacia ella.

"Penny, yo no cometo errores."

Penny negó en silencio y se alejó rápidamente de Sheldon hacia la puerta.

"Bueno, yo sí ! Y este fue uno de ellos. Sheldon, la razón por la que me acerque hoy ... sólo vine porque quería ver si podía encontrar un hombre emocional debajo de todo ese escudo en el que te resguardas! "

Sheldon la miró con una expresión de desconcierto.

"Ya veo ... todo esto era una especie de juego para ti?"

El corazón de Penny se rompió cuando vio a Sheldon fruncir el seño, pudo notar en su rostro la tristeza y confusión.

"Nunca debi venir. Estoy con Leonard, Sheldon! Lo siento, me tengo que ir. "

Sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar cuando le vio las intenciones de salir, sin embargo Penny no pudo abrir la puerta, pues puso cerrojo sin darse cuenta, en su prisa por salir. Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta en señal de rendición; sentía el calor del cuerpo de Sheldon cuando se inclinó sobre ella. pero loque la hizo sentir peor fue cuando percibió el corazón acelerado del físico en respuesta a la proximidad de su cuerpo, con un gil movimiento de su mano, Sheldon abrió la puerta.

Penny se dio la vuelta para mirarlo,

"Procede, huye y no mires a trás ". Le susurro cruelmente al oído. Penny sólo atinó a salir corriendo.

* * *

"Desde el Rey Le n he deseado decir eso" dijo al vació una vez que Penny se había ido

Sin embargo, esta pequeña victoria no le trajo ningún consuelo.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!! Quiero empezar diciendo que estos serán los últimos dos capítulos de la historia, la verdad hasta yo quisiera que pudiera ser más larga porque definitivamente uno termina encantada con el fic!! jejeje...así que ojalá y lean y les guste como a mi.

Por otra parte quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Gabrielle1789 por seguir la historia y por sus maravillosos comentarios!! gracias niña! :D

Sheldon's Sleepless Night

Capítulo 4

Durante la hora del almuerzo en la universidad de Pasadena, Raj, Leonard y Howard estaban desconcertados al ver que Sheldon hacía ruidos estrepitosos desde su acostumbrado lugar; apuñalaba y destrozaba con su tenedor un sándwich. Raj arqueó una ceja desde su lugar hacia Leonard en señal de pregunta, mientras éste movía sus labios en silencio diciendo * no sé ! * a sus dos amigos del otro lado de la mesa.

"Así que, ah ... Sheldon, cómo estás hoy?" Preguntó Leonard.

"Bien. Todo está bien y no ha ocurrido acción alguna de mi parte que demuestre lo contrario. " COntestó sin dejar de atacar su comida con el tenedor.

"Pero desterraste a Penny diciéndole que no vuelva a entrar al departamento." Añadió Leonard sin recibir respuesta más que un trozo de pan volando fuera del plato de Sheldon, sus tres amios suspiraron encorvándose en su silla.

" Qué hizo esta vez, se sentó en tu lugar?" Se burló Howard.

" Robó tus patos adhesivos para la tina de baño?" Sigui Raj.

" Por qué iba a ir a su departamento, entrar a su cuarto y robar sus patos?" Debatió Howard ante la pregunta de Raj.

"Bueno, de esa manera no volvería a dislocarse el hombro de nuevo. Tiene sentido. ", Dijo.

"No, no lo hizo", dijo Sheldon.

"Bueno, qué es?" Leonard le preguntó , mirándolo a través de sus gafas.

Sheldon hizo una pausa. "No quiero hablar de eso".

"Bueno, pero ya que es mi novia y yo no sé que fue lo que pasó , puedo no hacer cumplir su destierro!" Dijo Leonard con aire de suficiencia.

Sheldon le miró como tratando de explorar sus pensamientos con poderes mentales. Leonard por su parte, se sintió un poco intimidado, pero mantuvo la cabeza alta ante su extraño compañero de cuarto.

"Vamos Sheldon, no pudo haber sido tan malo." Howard intentó tranquilizar el ambiente tenso que empezaba a sentirse en medio del silencio sepulcral.

Sheldon torció su boca y frunció el ceño de cólera ante las preguntas y la insolencia de sus colegas, se descurbió buscando respuestas a todas ellas,y sin decir ni una sóla palabra, se puso de pie y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

"Bueno, eso fue muy extraño." comentó extrañado Howard.

"Tal vez está involucrado en uno de esos matinomios arreglados"

Howard y Leonard mirarón a Raj todavia más extrañados por su comentario.

"Hey, mi primo hizo lo mismo cuando recibió la noticia.", Dijo Raj justificándose.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche Penny estaba subiendo las escaleras a su apartamento después de un largo día en la fábrica de queso. El problema era que no estuvo lo suficientemente ocupada en su trabajo, lo que dejaba mucho tiempo para preocuparse por la situación que habia entre ella y Sheldon y eso era lo que la tenía muy distraida.

En un solo día se había olvidado de 3 ordenes, dio 6 órdenes a las personas equivocadas y derramó café en 12 ocasiones, pensó que seguramente Leonard le diría que es un patrón de algún tipo, payasadas comunes de su novio nerd, sin embargo, siempre que pensaba en la palabra nerd la imagen de Sheldon le venía a la mente con más frecuencia ultimamente, ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, lo sabía, pero era algo que no quería aceptar.

Penny siempre había pensado en Sheldon como un amigo, pero cuando la besó y la miró de esa manera tan posesiva ... se sorprendió de lo que su cuerpo pudo lograr en Sheldon convirtiendo sus biságras robóticas que tiene como brazos en un fuerte abrazo de amor, no estaba segura de dónde provenían estos sentimientos, pero por lo general se fijaba en hombres que sean fuertes físicamente, pero fáciles de manipular. Sheldon estaba tan fuera de su radar de costumbre, se sorprendió de sentirse de esta manera. "Tal vez estoy madurando", dijo con amargura a la escalera que estaba subiendo.

Recordó aquel día de Navidad, cuado Sheldon la abraz ódespués de haberle dado una servilleta con la firma de Leonard Nemoy, sintió una enorme sensación de orgullo al ver que Sheldon la recibía en brazos en un extaño abrazo, podria decirse que sintió esa misma oleada, muy similar, cuando la besó .

Estos pensamientos se mezclaban en su mente mientras se tropezaba hasta su piso. Penny estaba tan preocupada, sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hasta que escuchó reir a su novio y corriendo a abrazarla.

"Hey Penny!"

"Hey Leonard." Penny sonrió mansamente.

" Penny ... podemos hablar?"

"Claro." Con trabajo logró sacar las llaves de su bolsa para abrir su apartamento, después de unos segundos que a Penny le pareció una molestía, la pareja entró .

Penny estiraba sus brazos, contenta de estar en casa. Tiró su bolsa de trabajo en el sofá y se hundió con gratitud en sus cojines reconfortantes.

Sin embargo, Leonard no se había sentado, estaba mirando con nerviosismo desde el centro de la sala cómo su novia buscaba el lado más cómodo del sofá . Penny se reprochó a s í misma por sus costumbres y tomó una postura atenta, dispuesta a escuchar a su novio.

" Qué pasa?"

Leonard suspiró en la aprehensión de la conversaci n inc moda que estaba obligado a empezar.

"Penny, qué pasó entre Sheldon y tu? Tiene algo que ver con la noche en que saliste de mi cuarto a tomar agua y no rgresaste?

"No tiene nada que ver contigo ni con tu cuarto."

"Bueno, en cierto sentido, han estado actuando muy raro desde aquella noche."

Penny se encogió de hombros ante el comentario sagaz de Leonard.

" Leonard lo siento ... Me acaban de pasar por algunas cosas ...".

"Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?"

-No ... yo, estoy un poco confundida con algunas de mis emociones en este momento. "

Leonard se ruborizó . " Es .. el tiempo "

Penny fruncióel ceño. " Por qué todos los hombres asumen que la separación es la razon cada vez que una chica tiene un poco de confusión emocional!" se dejó caer en el sofá llena de frustración "Mira, yo siento que no es una razón muy buena, pero me resulta dificil de explicar. Así que, entiendeme, esa es la razón por la que tuve que salir ayer por la noche ".

"Así que ... ese es el tipo de respuestas que ... bueno, pero qué pasa con Sheldon?"

Penny se ruborizó al escuchar la pregunta y se volvió para ocultar su rostro, jugueteando con su bolsa.

Leonard continuó sin darse cuenta, "Sabes que estas 'desterrada' no? Si intentas pasar el rato como de costumbre Sheldon será insoportable ... y tengo que vivir con él! "

"No quiero hablar de eso".

Leonard suspiró y apoyó la espalda contra la pared detrás de él.

"No estás hablando de ello, no estás hablando de ello. Qué es tan terrible que no puedes hablar de eso! "

Penny miró a Leonard con curiosidad.

" él no dijo nada?"

" No! Sabes qué ? Voy a hacer que sólo venga a pedir disculpas por todo lo que hizo, sólo así todo puede volver a la normalidad ".

Penny se quedó boquiabierta . " No! No hagas eso, está bien! Merezco el destierro por lo que le hice! "

Leonard levantó las manos en el aire como muestra de desencanto y fastidio por la situación y no saber qué estaba sucediendo con Penny . "Así que dime lo que has hecho!"

Penny se frotó la cara con las manos. Se levantó y se acercó donde Leonard estaba lanzando su rabieta en miniatura.

"Por favor", empezó , con un tono ligeramente más seductor para calmarlo, "no hables con Sheldon al respecto. Tengo que quedarme en casa esta noche a descansar un poco de todos modos. Simplemente, necesito algo de espacio y tiempo para resolver esto, vale? " Lo miró con los mejores "ojos de cachorro de perro" que pudo hacer y lo besó una vez en los labios.

Como siempre, Leonard se desplomó bajo su poder femenino.

"Ok", dijo, concediendo la derrota, "Te dejo. Sólo recuerda, puedes ir a buscarme al departamento por si me necesitas no importa lo que diga Sheldon. "

Penny sonrió . "Buenas noches Leonard."

"Buenas noches", respondió .

Se besaron y Penny cerró la puerta detrás de ella una vez que su novio se fue.

* * *

Leonard miró con tristeza la puerta cerrada y se dirigió a su habitación. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta de su departamento, un pensamiento le golpeó la cabeza.

Desde su pequeña cantidad de experiencia en citas, sabía lo que el "espacio" significaba.

Penny le gustaba demasiado como para dejar que su relación se le fuera entre sus dedo como la arena.

Tenía experiencia, poca, pero la tenía, y no iba a caer sin luchar.

Con este propósito, Leonard abrió la puerta.

* * *

Sheldon estaba sentado en su lugar, encorvado con la mirada fija en una taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos, casi podía imaginar los remolinos de la entropía que la bebida estaba formando en la atmósfera, el calido vapor que salía era imperceptible pero más cálido para él.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó el mismo proceso que le ocurre a su cuerpo, llevando su energía térmica al universo y haciendo de él una coraza de frío que sentía emocionalmente derretirse.

Sheldon tomó un trago y suspiró ruidosamente. Sus cavilaciones fueron perturbadas por la llegada de Leonard. La puerta se abrió amenazadoramente hacia el interior.

"Penny me lo contó todo. Así que ve all í y ofrécele disculpas ".

"Ella te lo dijo?"

"Por supuesto que lo hizo. Soy su novio, me lo cuenta todo. "Leonard hinchó el pecho un poco en se al de superioridad.

"Estás seguro?"

Sheldon pudo ver a Leonard dudar un momento.

"Voy a dejar ir cualquier enojo cuando vayas a ofrecerle disculpas a Penny".

Sheldon se movió incómodo sobre el sofá , se puso de pie y levantó su mirada sobre Leonard en signo de dominio intelectual.

"Por supuesto. Al igual que en Terminator, regresaré ".

Pasó junto a Leonard con el firme propósito de ir al departamento de enfrente.

* * *

Leonard sentía cierto orgullo al ver a su compañero de cuarto caminar hacia la puerta del departamento de Penny. Se sentía como el h roe que había expulsado el escozor entre Sheldon y Penny. Al principio, pensó que el plan no funcionaría cuando Sheldon le preguntó si estaba seguro si Penny le había contado todo lo que pasó entre ellos, después de todo, no tenía idea de lo que relamtente pasó , si Sheldon hubiese querido serciorarse, tan sólo podría formarse hipótesis al respecto.

Sin embargo, Leonard se sintió satisfecho de que sus acciones probocaran que Sheldon y Penny dejaran fuera sus diferencias y que vuelva la paz a su dominio.

Con esta idea en la cabeza, Leonard sacó su wii y se sentó a pasar el tiempo hasta que Sheldon volviera.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!!! Este es el último capítulo de esta encantadora historia!!!! Muchas gracias a Gabrielle ****1789 que ha seguido la historia hasta el final!!! Niña tus comentarios han sido tan motivadores!!! Muchas gracias!!!! Este capítulo también va con dedicatoria para ti!!!! **

**La noche e****nque Sheldon no podía dormir**

Capítulo 5

Sheldon se quedó mirando la puerta del departamento de enfrente. "Así que Penny le contó todo a Leonard" pensó amargamente mirando aquella puerta "Lo dudo, pero aún así me disculparé, si todos pueden fingir que todo está bien, eso podré hacer yo y nunca he de ocuparme de ella de nuevo." La fortaleza de la soledad será reconstruida otra vez.

No quería hacer su llamada de costumbre ya que de inmediato pondría sobre aviso a Penny de que era él quien tocaba su puerta, como lo había aprendido de Batman, su mayor arma era el elemento sorpresa. Sonriendo para sí, como es su costumbre, levantó su mano preparándose para su gran hazaña.

*toc toc* *golpes*

"Penny" Llamó con rudeza incapaz de contener el nombre y la respiración…como si la vida se le fuera de un sólo suspiro. Se quedó inmóvil con ganas de repetir el ritual, pero se obligo a no hacerlo, sería como Batman, en su lugar, se irguió y espero a que Penny abriera la puerta.

Pasaron los segundos y Sheldon comenzó a dudar en que Penny saliera a recibirle, hasta que escuchó el ruido sordo de una pisada al otro lado. La puerta se abrió y por una fracción de segundos frente él aparecía una Penny con una expresión de indeferencia casual, que luego cambió a un estado de shock y finalmente a la confusión.

"Penny". Saludo con la superioridad que le caracteriza

"Sheldon, ¡¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?!!!"

No había calidez en la voz de Penny, sino confusión total.

"He venido a ofrecerte disculpas... lo que parece." Dijo en su habitual tono condescendiente.

Penny esperó.

"Leonard me ha informado que le contaste acerca de tu pequeño experimento... conmigo y ha considerado que debo ofrecerte disculpas por mis acciones".

"Que yo le dije a Leonard… ¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres que lo repita? No sé qué parte de esa frase pudiste haber encontrado incomprensible".

Penny abrió los ojos con fastidio ante el embate de la personalidad de Sheldon, pero sobre todo por el engaño de Leonard. De repente, todo era demasiado para ella y se precipitó a su amado sofá.

Sheldon se situó en el umbral del apartamento y miró dentro. No sabía qué debía hacer. ¿Debería ir junto a Penny a asegurarse que estuviese bien o dar vuelta y volver con Leonard para que sea él quien pueda darle el consuelo? Después de todo él es su novio.

Trató de considerar las cosas más lógicamente, como Leonard o el propio Sheldon lo harían, sin embargo, en un impulso algo más profundo y más carnal, abrazaría al físico que estaba en su sala y habría decidió por él.

Sheldon entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Desplomándose en el sofá, Penny trató de contener las lágrimas. Odiaba a Leonard, para su gusto. Odiaba a Sheldon por besarla. Se odiaba a ella misma por tener esos sentimientos profundos hacia ambos y no tener ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Penny siempre había sentido que escogía a los chicos equivocados, siempre eran tipos fornidos y superficiales que sólo se preocupaban de ellos mismos y por el sexo placentero, sin tomarla en cuenta. Leonard era una hoja nueva para ella, un tipo de hombre diferente. Penny se sorprendió de lo bien que han llegado a funcionar... hasta anoche, cuando Sheldon le robó un beso.

Sintió a Sheldon sentarse a su lado en el sofá, se sorprendió de que no regresará a su apartamento, se estaba volviendo tan atrevido como para seguir ahí.

"Por favor, vete Sheldon." Susurró, con miedo en la voz, no quería que Sheldon se diera cuenta que estaba llorando.

"No", fue su respuesta simple.

"No quiero hablar, con ninguno de ustedes!" Dijo Penny, desesperada por hacer desaparecer a Sheldon.

"No estoy hablando".

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Yo no sé… cómo".

"No sabes cómo… qué?"

"Yo no sé cómo consolarte.", dijo sutilmente deslizándose más cerca de Penny.

"Yo no necesito a nadie que me consuele!" Penny dio la espalda y trató de borrar el maquillaje que empezaba a correr en su lugar.

"Bueno, yo creo que sí. Estás llorando, eso significa que estás triste, por lo tanto el consuelo, no necesariamente, pero estará haciéndote sentir feliz más rápido. Es lógico ".

"Sheldon, no puedes dejar de ser lógico por un segundo?"

Penny volvió a Sheldon mirándole con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sheldon vio esos ojos y por un momento dejó de pensar lógicamente, su corazón dio un vuelco y de repente dejó de ser el Doctor Sheldon Cooper. Ahora era simplemente Sheldon.

Como Sheldon, el que hacía un lado la lógica, lanzó la precaución al viento, se inclinó y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de Penny. La inesperada acción de Sheldon y la sensación de roce le provocaron un escalofrío que recorría de arriba a bajo su columna vertebral.

"Tienes que dejar de hacer eso!" Penny gritó saltando del sofá.

"¿Por qué?" Sheldon le preguntó sonriendo con picardía.

-Porque... porque no es.... " Y volvió a besarla inesperadamente

"No quiero parar." Contestó después de separarse. Penny vaciló bajo la fuerte mirada de Sheldon. Había algo fascinante acerca de los hombres fuertes, y Sheldon era el más fuerte que jamás había visto.

"Sheldon, no podemos estar juntos".

Sheldon la miró un poco sorprendido por la declaración.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Leonard! ¿Te has olvidado por completo de él? "

"Leonard nunca se ha interpuesto en mí camino para obtener lo que quiero."

Penny estaba cansada de discutir con el físico y sobre todo por su resistencia a su extraña naturaleza, que le resultaba encantadora, sólo quería que se fuera para que pudiera recuperar el control de sus emociones.

"Esto es diferente! Leonard y yo tenemos una conexión y una buena relación. Ahora quieres que estemos juntos, pero en realidad ¿te ves saliendo conmigo por largo tiempo? ¿ Por cuanto Sheldon? ¿Un mes, un año, un año luz? "

"En realidad un año luz es una unidad de medida de distancia"

"Oh!, ya sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo!" Penny se rompió.

Sheldon se dejó caer en el sofá y reflexionaba sobre la nueva complejidad de esta cuestión. Miró a Penny y de repente, sintió que su cerebro tenía una explosión de conocimiento. Al igual que las olas golpeaban las rocas de una costa, así abatió sobre él.

"Yo no soy Spiderman!" Gritó, portándose un poco histérico.

"¿Qué?" Penny estaba sorprendida por el repentino cambio en la emoción de Sheldon.

"Sí, no soy Spiderman, porque él tiene a su Mary Jane, yo soy más como el Duende Verde!" Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá, resoplando con la avalancha de emociones que llegaban a él en un instante.

"Cariño, no es tan malo!"

Penny vio que sus palabras no tuvieron efecto.

"Mira", continuó, "Me has asustado. No estaba segura de que todo esto venía de la emoción, y creo que, estás perdidamente enamorado de mí y.... yo no puedo decirte más que entre tu y yo no puede haber más que una relación amistosa".

"¿Amistosa?" Sheldon preguntó, perplejo.

-Pues es un poco más fácil así no te parece... luego de ser demasiado amables entre los dos. "Penny sonrió un poco.

Sheldon se levantó y fue hacia a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de llegar. "Gracias por ser tan... comprensiva. Disculpa por los inconvenientes... ".

"Esta bien Sheldon, Gracias," Penny le tendió la mano, "¿amigos?"

Sheldon tomó la mano y se estremeció.

"Amigos... pero no demasiado amables." Sopló su acostumbrada risa, pero aún parecía triste al salir de su apartamento.

Como un faraón en su sarcófago, Sheldon yacía en su cama, listo para dormir.

Pero no pudo.

Recordó la hora después de hablar con Penny. Después de haber dejado el apartamento de Penny, fue a buscar a Leonard para decirle que se había disculpado. Tras dar un breve informe de su disculpa, omitiendo detalles, él y Leonard se sentaron a ver el final de la película Star Trek. Unos instantes después Penny entró y se unió a ellos, sentándose junto a Leonard. Hablaron sobre la nueva película, sobre el amor de Sheldon hacia Spock y sobre un posible traje para Penny si fuera con ellos a la siguiente convención de Comics.

Sheldon dio las buenas noches a los novios cuando la película terminó, y fue a su habitación.

Se aseguraba que las condiciones fueran perfectas para dormir, al parecer era cómoda y las sábanas estaban perfectamente sin arrugas sobre su cuerpo. La almohada no era demasiado blanda ni demasiado dura y la temperatura era casi perfecta.

Sin embargo, Sheldon no podía dormir.

No lograba conciliar el sueño, Penny seguía ocupando su mente, y llegó a él un nuevo y extraño sentimiento que tenía que ver con ella, era la falta de sentimientos hacia él. Penny no sentía nada por él. Sintió un escalofrío que le enfriaba el pecho, sólo esperaba olvidar los sentimientos con que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar. Mientras no los recordara, Penny no significaría mucho para él.

Sheldon se quedó en silencio, escuchándola.

La escuchó en silencio entrar a la sala.

La oyó subir a la cama.

Sintió el frío en sus piernas al levantar el cubre cama, y el calor que después llegó a él, luego que entró a la cama acurrucándose junto a él, abrazándolo.

"Una noche, Sheldon." susurró.

"Buenas noches Penny" Dijo abrazándola de la cintura

" Buenas noches Sheldon."

Así, ella recostada sobre el pecho de Sheldon y él abrazando su cintura de la forma más sutil y posesiva, pasaron el resto de la noche.

Sheldon tuvo el mejor sueño de su vida.

Fin.


End file.
